The present technology relates to a pixel chip for active matrix driving, a display panel including the same, and a lighting panel including the same. The present technology further relates to a display unit including the foregoing display panel and a lighting unit including the foregoing lighting panel.
In recent years, as a light-weight and thin display, LED displays using a light emitting diode (LED) as a display pixel have attracted attentions (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-272591). The LED displays are characterized in that view angle dependency in which contrast and color shade are changed according to a view angle does not exist and a reaction rate in the case of changing color is high.